Demon's Game
by CrisisExceed
Summary: The Demon King had always been surrounded by a web of fear and desire. When his opponent told him that he didn't fear Finn, he saw a game to be won and the grand prize would be Seth Rollins.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimers!** This was written out of enjoyment, I'm not making a single buck off this. The characters aren't mine.

So this was a sudden idea that had popped into my head. It takes place two weeks before Summerslam 2016 and that kick ass match between Seth Rollins and Finn Bálor. This was supposed to be a one-shot but it was running really long so now it's a two shot. A few warnings: **this is slash** and there's a reason why it's rated M, also there's a bit of non-con, just putting that out there. With that being said enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Part 1**

" _I don't fear the demon."_

Those were the words he had to keep telling himself, as stood there under the warm spray of the shower. He was supposed to be fearless, he was the man that looked every challenge in the face and never backed down. He was Seth Rollins, he was **The man** , and he wasn't about to let some punk newly called up from NXT take his place just because he decided to pretend that he was a demon. He let out a frustrated groan as he ran a hand through his wet hair just thinking about the events that played tonight. He wasn't going to let Finn Bálor into his head, that was his job.

Seth let out another annoyed huff as he sat down on the bench jamming all his gear into his bag, only stopping once to check to make sure he had everything. Last thing he needed was to be calling the arena later because he left something important behind. He wasn't looking forward to the house show the next night, and was already annoyed beyond all reason because of this demon bullcrap. Maybe there was a chance that Stephanie or Mick could give him tomorrow night off, it'd probably calm his nerves. Last thing he needed was to work a crappy show because he was frustrated or tired, and he knew just how pissed the commissioner would be if anyone worked an off day. All of these irritating thoughts just because of some "demon". The high-flyer scoffed as he said the word out loud, with his mind giving the air quotes for him.

On queue with his mind thinking of the demon once more, he could have sworn he saw the light flicker. He tightened his fist into a ball out of anger. He was the one in control, it was just nothing more than a simple flicker of the light. Probably nothing more than a power surge through the arena, and something he shouldn't lose sleep over. Once again he let the denial roll off his shoulders about how this demon wasn't in his head.

With luggage in tow, he made his way to the parking lot where there was a limo waiting for him ready to take him back to the hotel. The hallway felt pretty bare without being surrounded by the hundreds of production boxes. He was the last person to leave, that wasn't apart of the production crew, and that feeling left him a bit hollow on the inside. But it wasn't a feeling he wasn't used to already, it had been this way ever since he collided that chair into the back of Roman Reigns. Who needed to surround themselves by their fellow stars when he already had the authority in his pocket? Or what was left of them anyway, he had Roman to thank for them falling apart at the seams.

Finally making his way to the parking lot, he once again felt that emptiness. The place was completely empty. There was supposed to be a limo waiting there for him, he hastily looked around not even seeing any of the production trucks or the crew that went with him. No, they didn't leave him behind did they? It was impossible and there were crews out there to make sure everyone was accounted for, from all the superstars straight down to assistant's assistants. He shuddered at the thought of being completely left behind. He was Seth Rollins, no one could possibly forget about him. He was the most must see star of monday nights! First the lights flickering and now the empty parking lot, he thought of this to be the start of a cheesy low budget horror film.

A hand on his shoulder caused his entire body to twitch and spin around rapidly ready to deck whoever had that hand there. Who was touching him, he was supposedly alone! He wasn't about to be the damsel in distress in this slowly unfolding horror picture. When he finally turned around everything was fine. Everyone was there, the production trucks all in the right place, and a now very terrified limo driver. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, or probably just scared that he almost lost his head. The driver was simple, wearing a simple gray colored suit with a matching beret, and a neat and clean dark brown brown goatee. "Are you ready to go?"

Seth looked like he had just broken out into a cold sweat. He swallowed the lump that had collected in his throat, and just sighed. This night was just getting worse and worse, he nodded to the driver who looked to be in relief as he headed back towards the limo. Large chocolate orbs looked around the area once more, making sure everything looked right in it's place as it was supposed to. He squinted to see something out of place. His eyes widened in fear as he saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the shadow of one of the large trucks. He knew he had to be seeing things, he knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him from the exhaustion. He took a strong grip of the plastic handle of his suitcase and bolted for the limo.

He just was tired, and knew it was just the exhaustion catching up to him. He still refused to admit that maybe the demon was in his head just a little bit.

* * *

The drive to the hotel room was quiet. He sat in the back of the empty limo just fiddling away on his phone. He was alone, and not even the mini bar was tempting enough for how much was running through his head. There was still two more weeks until Summerslam, and one of the biggest matches of his career. It was between him and Finn to see who'd be the first ever crowned WWE Universal Champion. Of course, he was hand picked by Stephanie to participate in the match getting a free ride and avoiding a fatal four way to determine a number one contender. He shouldn't have had to go through all that, he was the number one draft pick for Monday night RAW.

When they rolled up to the hotel, he remembered to give the kind driver a fat tip before he took off to wherever it was he needed to be. It was late night, and he probably had his own family he needed to get to. Something that Seth had no concerns over. He checked into his hotel room for the night making sure to get one away from the other superstars as to not even give them a chance for them to even pretend for just a moment he was one of them.

He threw open the door to his room, and instantly left his bag and luggage by the door. He relieved to be greeted with a large king sized bed with a cream colored comforter, and matching pillows all decorated in gold leaves, in stripes going down the long way. It was all topped with a dark wooden headboard against the light brown colored wall. It even had a lovely vanilla scent to the air giving Seth that relaxing atmosphere he had been craving the entire night. He took no time to reach into his bag and pull out a pair of gym shorts and a loose tank top to change into before retiring for the night.

Like a kid he opened the covers and practically flopped down on the bed nuzzling the soft pillows. It was almost surreal to him at how nice everything felt just being there on the bed after the tiresome day he's had. Slowly, he pulled the covers over himself, snuggling and resting himself into the bed. He looked around one last time to make sure there was no one else around with the image of those yellow eyes still burned into his mind. The only glow in his room was from his cell phone on the side table and even that faded away signaling to Seth it was time for him to sleep.

* * *

The high-flyer slept comfortably, almost grinning with the thoughts of his championship match on his mind. He carefully turned over unaware of the glowing eyes watching him. It eyes Seth up and down, observing his body, it's sleek and lithe figure. They admired that he knew how and worked so hard to keep himself in shape, so it was boggled just how his knee was able to buckle under him the way it did. The way he moved in the ring was clean, precise, always landing on his feet like a cat. Seth Rollins was a very interesting person, maybe even cocky for his own good.

There were reasons why Seth told himself that he didn't fear the demon, and the demon understood why. With his history he had, his mentors only taught him to move forward, to not look back. To never fear the unknown. He'd show Seth he was wrong, he'd how him that his mentors were wrong, he'd show him why fear existed.

The yellow eyes disappeared into the shadows, and soon after they gathered. They began to crawl it's way under the covers where the man slept comfortably. He'd be experimental and slow to start just to see what made him tick. The shadows just wanted to see if they could get a movement out of him, something that'd show the slightest twinge of fear. Did he truly not fear the demon, or was he in complete denial? Either way, he'd make Seth fear him and if not he'd make him give into desire. The Demon King always won, in the end.

The shadows took shape of a hand with long fingers, and it crawled up Seth's leg. He rubbed it gently waiting for slightest twitch in the muscle. Fingerpads gently brushed over the long leg, the demon was taken back at how smooth the skin was. It rubbed his thumb ever so slightly on that scar on his knee earning a short and soft whimper from the sleeping man. Satisfied he pulled the hand back as the shadows gathered back in the corner once more yellow eyes eyeing on the man's face.

He never noticed it before, but he didn't notice just how beautiful Seth was. That shadowy hand reached over lightly brushing that cheek. That hand moved to brush over that long dark tress, bewildered that it was as soft as his skin was. The man took care of himself even better than he thought. If the shadows had a mouth it'd be grinning, at just the mere thought of making this beauty his. Both the demon and Finn knew they had made some beautiful enemies, but Seth Rollins was definitely something else.

Those eyes began to clench, and threatened to snap open. The demon froze, he should have retreated but the thought of being able to get a good look at those large stunning brown orbs was almost for him to want to stay. But he couldn't risk it, he wanted Seth to fear him but this wasn't the way to do it. The demon felt something inside him. Perhaps it wasn't about making the high-flyer desire him, but it was that he probably desired the former world champion. The demon grinned innerly, the game was on and the grand prize was Seth.

Just before those chocolate orbs snapped open and instantly those yellow eyes disappeared. Seth ripped the covers off of him looking down at his knee. He could have sworn he felt a hand on it eyeing that scar from where he had surgery. The high-flyer broke out in a cold sweat just wondering what had happened. He reached up lightly brushing a hand over his cheek where he also could have sworn had been touched. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves and his beating heart.

* * *

" _It was just a bad dream."_

These were the words he told himself over and over the next night. He shoved open the door to the locker room annoyed and even more so to see that they were a few stragglers strewn about, one of which was his ride for the night. He had just gotten done getting an earful from Stephanie for working a stiff match against Roman that night. He was surprised it went well at all, he wasn't focused and his mind was everywhere but what he should have been on. Luckily for him, his former Shield brother was one hard worker and carried him through it all. If the show was live, he'd have probably gotten a lot worse than the commissioner blowing a gasket at him.

He peeled off his gear one by one not even sparing a glance to anyone that passed him by. Why did he have to ride with someone tonight? Why couldn't he just grab his rental and drove alone the way he liked it? He was surprised through the entire day he hadn't ran into Finn at all since that day he was threatened to release the demon. He finally got one knee pad free from his black and gray tights, the pad bushing ever so lightly over that scar on his knee. It suddenly light a red light in his mind, suddenly jumping up off the bench remembering the night before.

His breathing began to speed up as he looked around feeling the bead of sweat just rolling down the side of his head. He looked around his eyes widened, the only person left in the room was Roman who was looking at him eyebrow raised. Maybe this demon really was in his head. Seth shook his head from that thought as his surprised look turned right back into a scowl. He watched as the bigger man just hauled his duffel bag over his shoulder, and he almost didn't hear about how he'd start the car and wait for Seth to finish packing up.

As soon as he heard the locker room door close behind him, the high-flyer lashed out at the nearest locker with a scream denting it. He ran his hand through his hair again and again trying not to feel frustrated. He needed to calm down before getting in the car with Roman or he'd end up victim of Seth's rage. The demon wasn't in his head, but the thought alone was enough to piss off the architect. He packed his stuff up and retreated the locker room with his mind still playing the events from yesterday. He made his way to the parking lot, almost thankful that he wasn't having a repeat of yesterday.

He saw Roman's black SUV in the emptying parking lot, and gave a sigh of relief. He'd only have to tolerate the ride with the older man, luckily he wasn't rooming with him or he'd probably be on the crap end of Seth's pissy mood. The ride to the hotel was silent and awkward. Roman could tell that there was just something off about his former brother, and Seth wasn't in the mood to talk especially to someone whose fondest memory of him was stealing a title out from under his nose. Why did it have to be Roman instead of Dean? At least with the lunatic he could prod him to no end and have both an angry kind of fun and heart attack inducing car ride.

The two of them pulled up to the hotel parking lot still remaining quiet as ever. Seth hardly spared his former brother a glance before practically leaping out of the SUV to collect his bags. He didn't want to risk actually striking up a conversation with the Samoan man, and have him think there was still some sort of friendly relation between the two of them, and he sure as hell didn't want to talk about tonight and the crappy match they had. He had been in plenty of them to know what they looked like. He threw a haphazard thanks and good night to Roman before bolting into the door with luggage in tow. That day off was starting to sound nicer and nicer.

He checked into his hotel room in rather quick fashion being thankful that for the receptionist that had helped him. He didn't want to catch even a glimpse of Roman, somewhat surprised that he hadn't seen him walk into the door yet. He figured the man probably ran into one of their co-workers thinking it was for the best. He jogged for the elevator frantically mashing the button to get up to his room on the fourth floor. He sighed in relief as he heard the loud ding and the door opened, and quickly slipped inside.

Once he was out of sight of others he leaned against the elevator walls before reaching down and lightly touching that spot where that scar on his knee lay. The memories of the night before being pushed to the forefront of his mind. He could have sworn there was someone in his bedroom that night, but that was impossible unless they climbed through the window, which was sealed shut, there was no way someone could have gotten into his room. The architect rolled his eyes at his overactive imagination, telling himself it was just a dream. He wasn't about to let some "demon" win.

He got to his room taking a quick shower before heading to bed. He had another house show to get to the following night, and he was gonna be damned if he was working another terrible match. His opponent was Cesaro, a hard working man who prided himself on making a great show case, and there was no way he was going to let him down or the fans with another day in a row of a bad match.

* * *

Seth was fast asleep, he hadn't suspected a thing. Yet again those yellow eyes keeping a soft glance on the beautiful figure once more. If the demon had lips he'd be licking them, but he could not act yet the master will not let him. He had to ease the architect into the fear and the desire that surrounded the demon and his opponent to be Finn Bálor. The shadows collected once more, it was time to go to work.

Just like last time, the shadows started from the very edge of the bed being careful to creep up the blanket and onto Seth's long legs. The hand rubbed it sensually being mindful to steer clear of the knee this time. He saw the reaction it had triggered, and the last thing it wanted was for the high-flyer to be suspicious of them. He wanted to keep Seth's denial alive. The hand instead decided to snake around that knee and go for an even better more delicious prize, that muscular thigh. It was even more beautiful than the calf it had explored the night before. He lightly rubbed the thigh in circles going from the outside to the inside. The yellow eyes kept a steady eye on the beautiful face in case of any more sudden twitches.

But the demon couldn't help himself, that thigh was too delicious that it wasn't going to settle on just one. Another arm carefully snaked it's way up the other leg, surprised that still the other man had yet to show any reaction. The demon wouldn't stand for this, he needed a reaction if he couldn't get one then there was a possibility that everything that him and Finn worked for to get Seth to notice them would be for nothing. Frustrated the demon moved those hands up getting ever so closer to that appendage between his legs, however that prize only belonged to the master and him alone.

He started with a small grope to those thighs, kneading the muscles under its palms and even taking time to even pad over the underside. Finally there was a reaction, a small arch in Seth's back as his mouth hung open slightly, but there was something odd about this one. The way his brows furrowed together he was still unsure if he had liked it or not, but now they knew another hot spot on the god-like body. It was hard for the demon to contain itself with those kinds of reactions. The hands pulled back it was time to retreat for now. Just like the night before it took the time to caress that gorgeous face before leaving the man to his dreams. The demon only hoped that Seth could only think about those hands on his thighs.

* * *

" _It felt real."_

Those were the last thoughts on Seth's mind as he buckled down for the night. He felt something on his thighs the night before, but the internal battle was real as denied heavily that it was nothing more than a deep dream. He had gotten plenty of sleep that night and was proud that he was actually able to work his match with great success especially after the match he had with Roman. At least this time around he didn't need to be walked through the spots, and was able to keep up with Cesaro and his unyielding cardio. Seth let himself be carried off to dream street grinning, but his brows still furrowed thinking about that tingling feeling he had felt on his thighs.

The demon was back and hungry this time. He saw the expression the man had held, and knew that he was slowly but surely winning this game. It was a damn shame that the master wanted to keep Seth waiting because that meant he had to wait too. It gave a low growl being annoyed and it's ever growing impatience. He wanted the man to come undone and unhinged under them, to squirm in terror and watch every muscle and curve on that voluptuous body twitch in pleasure. The games were meant to rile Seth into dark corner but all they seemed to accomplish was to agitate the impatient demon.

He decided to try again to get that same reaction he had the night before. Finally being able to touch that body again, the demon's frustrations faded. He focused only to please Seth and of course his master. Finally earning that arch once again, it tried for another spot this time. The hands moved up getting a firm grasp on those hips. Slowly and sensually did he rub those hips and waist earning another pleasurable reaction. This was getting dangerous for both the demon and Seth, and it was enjoying every minute of it. Those yellow eyes widened when he saw the architect's hips lift off the bed and a small very light moan escaped those sleeping lips. If the demon had a manhood, it'd be twitching in excitement, but that's what the master was for.

The demon was once more beginning to lose control of itself, as it's hands continued to rub those hips and waist palms pressing into the body more. The eyes scanned that face for a change in expression and a change it saw. Seth's mouth hung a little more open than last time and his brows no longer knitted together looking like they were trying to become one. This was another small victory for them, it was a sign that Seth was beginning to enjoy their nightly visits, and soon the young man wouldn't be able to tell the difference between his nightmares and reality. Once the architect began the blend the two together then the demon knew Seth would start to understand why you feared the Demon King.

After another light moan, he knew it was time to call it quits once again, but not without brushing lightly over that middle appendage. Still no reaction there, that meant there was still work to be done. There were still a few more nights before the king revealed himself. It still had time to lure Seth into its web of desire.

* * *

The next day had been uneventful for Seth as he spent his entire day off just exploring the town. It was hard to enjoy and explore a town when you didn't really have anyone to enjoy it with, but the high-flyer knew who to blame for that. Only himself, he had pushed anyone and everyone that tried to get close to him two years ago just by slamming that chair into the back of his once brothers. He spent his days alone, and he spent his nights alone, even the people he worked for there was only business between them.

Seth sat down somewhat depressed all of the sudden at the bustling restaurant. He looked at the various couples and friends that had meaningless conversations about their lives, while he sat there alone in the booth simply picking away at the plate of food that had been set in front of him. His mind began to spill open replaying all the events in his mind trying to find where it had gone downhill for him.

 _His knee_

The career threatening injury he had received almost a year ago that caused him to not only miss a huge chunk of time in the world that he held so dearly, but also that caused him to miss the biggest ever event of wrestling history. Over a hundred thousand people gathered to watch his once brother Dean Ambrose try his luck against the Beast Incarnate, and then not too long after did his former tag team partner Roman Reigns win the same belt **he never lost**. He got to observe all of this from a skybox, and the last memory he could recall from that day from that same arena was the bitterness and jealousy that panged in his heart.

It was at that moment when he began to shove everyone away. He no longer wanted to be close to anyone, so that he never again had to feel that jealousy in the pit of his stomach. After all if there was no one around to get that close, there would be no one around to get jealous of right?

There was another memory that his knee brought. Carefully he brought down a hand over it, grazing over that scar. He instantly shot a hand back, already beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. Where his knee injury and the demon shouldn't be connected, he felt as if there was. Something didn't sit right with him, and it send his mind in a hurricane of emotions. Ever since that first night when he told himself he didn't fear the Demon King, was when this madness with his knee all started. He felt something that night, lightly brushing over that scar, and the next night as well.

Flustered, Seth called over the waitress to get his food to go and paid his tab. He needed to be able to think thoughts in his own way, back in the comfort of his own hotel room. He had a long drive to the next city and in this state he sure as hell wasn't going to be riding with anyone for a while. He didn't want them asking questions, he didn't want them to know that there was a chance that the demon may just be in his head a little bit. He hated unanswered questions, and the prime suspect of these horrifying thoughts was Finn Bálor.

Getting back in his car, he drove back to the hotel feeling beyond tense. He needed a relaxing shower and nice nap to get his head back on the right track, once again denying that the demon was in his head.

* * *

" _It's all in my head."_

Those were the last words Seth told himself before settling down for the night. He knew he was in for a rough sleep, but still he was unaware of the yellow eyes that watched him. Just like the night before he started on those hips. But the demon was impatient, every night with Seth had driven it more and more insane, had it not feared his own master it would have taken this beauty long ago.

Those light moans emitting from the man was enough to make the demon feel transcendent, but it wasn't enough. The shadows gathered more, two more hands made that collected around that taut skin, that shaped beautifully to those chiseled muscles. From those washboard abs to those defined pectorals did the demon placidly drag those hands, earning more twitches and another arching of his back. It wondered what the architect saw in his dreams while it played with him every night, they couldn't have been bad seeing the way his body reacted.

The demon would move away from Seth's hips for now, it found something else it might be fond of. It'd tread carefully with this one. It remembered from the past just how sensitive this area could be and the slightest wrong move would probably snap the man under it awake and destroy everything that it'd worked so hard to achieve to the please the master. Those hands stopped on the Seth's pectorals, as those yellow eyes stopped to observe the body as it began to calm.

It took a light grip of those muscles and began to knead and massage in small circles. Finally after a few minutes of committing the well defined chest to memory it finally took action. Slowly did it drag a thumb over those soft nubs on his chest earning a gasp and a halt in breath from the man. These reaction, and noises he made were starting to become a drug for the demon, wanting more it flicked yet another thumb over his nipple earning yet another gasp, and he could have sworn he also heard the light begging for more in his sleep. That did take the demon by surprise, even in such an unconscious state Seth was a very responsive lover.

If that was enough to drive the demon over the edge from responses alone, he dared not think about how the master was going to react. It almost terrified the creature to even dare think about what it was going to do to this incredulous body. One hand carefully lifted the covers as those yellow eyes began to once more inspect the results of tonight play. The eyes widened at the appendage down below. He could tell it was slightly hardened underneath the cloth shorts.

It was risky but the demon wanted to know for himself, he wanted to get one last feel for this body before offering it to the master. The hand that had been left on that pectoral slowly moved down to get a feel for the slightly hardened manhood of Seth. It nearly squealed in delight, knowing it's hard work was paying off.

The demon retreated for the night in disappointment. It knew this was it's last night with Seth, but it was pleased to know that he was ready for the master.

* * *

So I don't know where to start on where this idea came from, but I'd be lying if I said this isn't fun to write. This is only a two-shot I'll have the second chapter up some time soon. Let me know what you think, this kind of fic is outside my usual, but hey it's okay to explore right?

~CrisisExceed


	2. Part 2

Okay so many many many apologies that this took so long to get out, but for those wondering I didn't give up on this one. As soon as I started working on this one real life hit me like a ton of bricks I barely managed to squeak out a chapter for my main project. I had to study for finals, got a new job...so things just piled up. But I'm back now, and I'm gonna focus on this one until I get it finished.

Also, this one is now going to end up in three parts cause somehow it did.

* * *

 **Part 2**

" _I'm losing it."_

That was certainly a mild way of putting it, but even deep down Seth knew the truth. He was starting to see and feel things that weren't actually there. He could have sworn that he was beginning to feel hands all over him in his sleep, and it felt like someone was watching it all happen. To say he had gotten no sleep in the last couple days was an understatement. It's only been two days, and the architect looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

He had dark bags under his eyes and his dark tress looked like it lost some of its illustrious sheen. There were rumors starting to float about that there was a chance he hadn't been eating either. No one saw him take anything from catering, or even caught a glimpse of him leaving his hotel room once he arrived. The former Shield member was falling apart and yet still he refused to admit the demon had something to do with it. What had only been a couple of days felt like his life.

Now he found himself yet again on another car ride with Roman back to their next hotel. He refused to acknowledge any of the Samoan's questions, as he stared out the car's window watching the summer rain tap lightly on the glass. One more week, that was all he needed was one more week and he could all this demon business behind him and he could move on with his life. At the rate he was going, there was a chance he may not even make it to Summerslam.

The palms of Seth's hands began to sweat just thinking about that championship match, Instinctively, he rubbed his palms against his thighs to dry them off. That once again set that alarm off in his mind once again feeling that tingling on his thigh. He shot his hands back away from his legs nearly giving a loud yelp in surprise. If that wasn't a sign that there was something severely wrong, than Roman Reigns had to be the most oblivious person on the planet.

Before Roman could open his mouth to say something though, Seth didn't want to hear it. He raised his hand blocking his view from the older man just to set the boundary between the two of them. He may have been riding with the raven haired man, but they were not friends. That should have been made very clear two years ago, when he declared his former shield brothers as "business partners". Deep down Seth smiled at the fact that there was someone who cared, he just didn't want it to be him. He was relieved when he finally saw that they were pulling up to the hotel.

He wasn't as quick as last time to jump out of the car, just from the sheer exhaustion that had been cast over him, but he did not even bother to spare the older man a glance. He couldn't even find the energy to be able to even be polite and wish Roman a good night. He dragged his tired body through the rapid downpour that was beginning to soak his hair and into the hotel lobby. Even the receptionist could tell right away that he hadn't had a lick of sleep in a while, but he threw her a bunch of garbled words put together that sounded roughly like an explanation of a long tour.

He grabbed his keycard sparing only a glance to see that Roman had walked into the door. He rushed for the elevator still refusing to let the older man even have a look at him. Seth knew that Roman would start asking questions and he didn't want to be forced to open himself up. Once the elevator was there he quickly pushed the button to close the doors. He sighed in relief once the sight of the hotel lobby was out of sight. He placed a hand on the elevator to keep himself from collapsing before pushing the button to his floor.

When the elevator dinged signaling that it was his floor, his eyes widened in horror. He closed his eyes tight for second to reopen them. He wasn't dreaming, all the lights were completely off. He frantically looked down the halls in both directions, not a single light was on. Anxiety took over as he backed into the elevator that was still brightly lit and his only sparse of hope in this never ending nightmare. He shut his eyes tightly again telling himself he was just dreaming, but when he reopened them he sank deeper into the small metal box.

Yellow eyes crept forward on him, and slowly the architect's back slid slowly down the wall. His breathing began to speed up as hand hands slid into his soaked hair as a last desperate attempt to get a hold of reality. Seth could feel himself fading out of consciousness, from not just exhaustion, but from confusion and the fear that followed.

The eyes beamed in delight as it swallowed Seth into its shadows.

* * *

The architect was suddenly startled by that same tingling feeling on his body again. Even exhausted for some reason he was well aware of what was happening, and oddly he liked it. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes yet, he needed to know what was going on. That feeling was on the same spots he had been feeling in his sleep. His thighs, his hips, his chest...the more he came around the more he felt hands on him. It had then hit him.

Large brown orbs snapped open to see that there were indeed hands on him. Shadowy hands touching him in all the his sensitive places. He suddenly felt sick, he wanted to scream out and he was going to until his gaze was met with those same yellow eyes. His body froze in terror, he truly was losing his mind, and his body was being ravished by something, not even he knew what it was. The more it rubbed him the more confused he became.

Wait...his body was beginning to relax? Seth could feel something being cast over him, a small wave of pleasure. It knew his spots, every look nook and cranny on him that could get him to unwind. His head sank back into the pillow that he was laying on. His body too exhausted and his mind too warped to even think about fighting back. It was kneading and massaging all the right muscles on that got him to unwind. Slowly his eyes began to close, and started to suck in deep breaths as the movements began to grow faster. This was bad, he shouldn't be feeling this way.

His eyes snapped right back open when those hands brushed over that sensitive spot in between his legs. He looked down and realized he was slightly hardened in his shorts. That was bad, he needed to find the energy to fight back or something, but it felt so good. Time felt like it was beginning to slow when a finger hooked around the waistband of his shorts. He reached a hand out to stop it, but the hand was already beginning to placidly pull them down. Seth's eyes widened, he felt like he was about to be exposed in a way he shouldn't be.

Suddenly the hand stopped, and the yellow eyes looked suddenly terrified. Seth cringed at the hissing noise as he felt those hands jerked off of him, it even sounded scared. The shadows dispersed in an instant. Those large brown orbs settled on something else that stood in the back room. It stepped close, and slowly got closer to the edge of the bed. He was still unable to move, unable to speak, still frozen like he was glued to that bed, but he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

He watched that figure start to crawl onto the bed and a sudden weight beginning to crawl up him. As his vision of the figure became more clear the first thing he noticed was the words painted all down his side, bright green eyes coming into view. When he finally felt the man's full weight on top of him he leaned up wanting to say something, but the figure just smiled placing an index finger on Seth's lips slowly forcing his head down back into the pillow.

Finn Bálor was on top of him looking at him up and down. Seth was almost horrified as the man licked his lips looking at him with a seductive look in his eyes. The smaller man straddled his hips to get a better look at the god-like body. He reached a hand down cupping the architect's manhood through his shorts smiling. Seth's head sudden slammed into that pillow, as soon as that hand started rubbing up and down ever so slightly. He bit his lip trying to hold back a whimper trying to ignore what was going on down below the belt. He tried to fight back from his eyes slipping shut but the pleasure eventually won out. He bit down harder on his lip feeling the slight metallic taste reaching his tongue.

Just as his lips opened to let out a small moan, suddenly the weight on top of him was gone and the feeling he had on his crotch was gone with it. His eyes snapped back open to see Finn was gone, and it seemed like nothing had happened. He looked down to see he was still half hardened in his shorts. Was it a dream, that weight on top of him felt too real. His mind was beginning to lose sight at what was a dream and what was a reality.

He was going to get a hold of himself.

* * *

" _I'm going to get to the bottom of this."_

Seth kicked a production box out of his way in sheer anger. To say he was pissed was an understatement, at least this time he was able to get some sort of decent sleep. He began screaming at anyone and everyone in his path asking for the Demon King, but was only met with widened eyes stricken in fear or just a shrug knowing that it was just another one of the architect's temper tantrums. Either way it was best to stay out of Seth's way...unless your name was Roman Reigns.

The Samoan towered over the younger man not letting him be pushed aside by his wild fire rage. He stood his ground staring him down not letting himself get intimidated by the temper of the smaller male. Gray eyes stared intently down at Seth full of warning telling him to not do anything he was going to regret. He even took his large hands and placed them on the younger man's shoulders to try soothe him. Somehow, the architect could feel himself starting to relax a little as his shoulders started to slump and he no longer had the urge to puff out his chest.

Still he didn't want himself or Roman looking too hard into it, and didn't want for the older man to think for a second that there was still some sort of spark of friendship between the two of them. Seth squirmed to rip himself out of Roman's grip and turned to walk in the opposite direction before a hand was met on his shoulder once more. He was forced to turn around to look into those deep gray orbs once more, causing the architect's blood to boil. He almost didn't hear the Samoan's suggestion to go talk to Mick and Stephanie about it, and there was no harm in that little suggestion. They might know where the Demon King might be.

As much as Seth didn't want to admit it, it was a good idea, it was better than screaming his head off making him look worse than he already did. He brushed past Roman who stood there wearing a grin on his face, at least the younger man wasn't fighting against him. Although he didn't like the way Seth acted, or treated other people he still felt this need to watch his back. Perhaps it was a small spark deep down inside that still saw him as his little brother especially when he was acting like a small child. The raven haired man chuckled at the thought, and shoved it to the side for now. He had his own Rusev problem to deal with.

Like a madman on a mission Seth was still charging down the hall pushing everyone and anything still using his legs to take his anger out on poor production boxes. He sighed in relief not bothering to knock on the GM's office, he barged right in as if he owned the place. Which of course didn't sit well with Stephanie. She looked very unhappy to see the architect especially with the way he was fuming, the commissioner was only going to get angier.

Seth explained to the two that he couldn't find the Demon King anywhere and was getting pissed (which was apparently when he dropped in unannounced). Being lost in his own thoughts caused him to almost miss yet another good suggestion. Calling out the Demon King in the ring? He didn't think about that.

His boiling over rage was starting to cloud his mind, and was missing some of the most obvious of answers. Perhaps he needed to tone it down some, especially if he was going to step in front of the crowd with mic in hand, and maybe he was just livid because he was mostly trying to cover up his confusion. Finn was his opponent to be and he was confused on why he'd have the gall to-no no, he couldn't be thinking about that if he was going to call out the Demon King in front of everyone. He quickly excused himself before his body could start working against him in front of his bosses.

He took off for the locker room to first splash some water on his face to bring himself back to reality. The thoughts from the night before were slowly fading from his mind. It was just a dream, Finn wasn't in his hotel room that night...was he? The more he tried to forget about last night the more he thought about it. He needed to get this Demon King confrontation over with before he, did something he was going to regret later. He splashed water on himself one more time before taking off towards gorilla.

Seth walked up with his head held high as he snatched a mic from random unexpecting intern that was hanging around talking to someone whom was also none of his concern. He turned briefly to the small intern giving him the brief command about telling someone to hit his music. The small dark haired intern broke out in a cold sweat knowing and hearing about how Seth wasn't in the right mindset and not wanting to be his next victim took off in quick fashion for the production truck.

After a few minutes of waiting, he heard his music hit and he was already making his way out the curtain, with the mic gripped so tight his knuckles were practically white. He could feel his whole body shaking, which wasn't good being out in a rowdy crowd like tonight. Someone was bound to notice how nervous he was. But he needed to see the Demon King for himself, if he was real or was it really that Finn was in his head. He could still picture the smaller man on top of him, and the weight dipping the bed. If he could have felt all that, it had to be real. Seth let out one more frustrated sigh as he stepped into the middle of the ring.

He held the mic up just letting the words fly, he paused only for a brief moment as the light flickered red. Not letting it bother him he continued with the promo, but there was that flicker once more soft inaudible words coming from the speakers. If this was someone in the production truck making a joke, someone in there was about to get a super pissed off Seth Rollins. But the lights suddenly cut, and the only thing the architect could see was the same pair of yellow eyes. His eyes grew wide at the sight, _they were real_. Panic shot through his body, his eyes widened, he wasn't sure how to react. He felt the same shadowy hands reach up and caress his cheeks before gently turning his head towards the ramp, words slowly whispered into his ear.

" **He's here."**

The eyes disappeared, Seth's eyes focused on the ramp as suddenly more red pulsing from the light faint heartbeat sounds from the speakers in time with the pulsing lights. The architect threw down the microphone keeping his steady eye on the ramp. There he was. It was the same man he could have sworn was in his bed from the night before rubbing him in his most sensitive of areas. This was the same man he had watched from a distance take on the likes of some of the toughest of opponents in NXT. Now with his body painted, headdress on, he crawled slowly down the ramp, his headdress covering his face just perfectly giving him that aria of mystery around him. The Demon King in his full form, making his way slowly towards the ring. To Seth he looked somewhat and dare he say...seductive? Yet another thought he needed to shake from his head. He needed to be prepared for anything.

Carefully did he watch the smaller male crawl up the stairs and his streamers flailing everywhere around him as he did his pose on top the turnbuckle. When Finn finally jumped down he ripped the headdress off giving the architect a full glimpse of who he really was. Those bright green eyes that looked both confident and defiant. Right away Seth knew that, that was the same look he had been given so many times in the past, the same look that said that he was in for a fight. A kind of fight his opponent intended to win. It caused him to step out of the ring for a moment to give him that space to size up his opponent. Patiently did he wait on the stairs on the opposite side.

Slowly, not taking his eyes off Finn did he make his way back onto the apron and eventually back into the ring. He made his way towards his opponent to be. This was the closest he's been to him since their encounter in his hotel room. He couldn't think about that right now, he could only think about how he was going to fire back at Finn. He still refused to admit that the man was in his head, and unbeknownst to Seth, being this close meant that he was more and more being lured into the Demon King's web. But the architect was also impatient, he'd make the first strike.

The two high-fliers traded blow for blow, matching high impact kicks of their own. But Finn was calculating, he saw a small moment of hesitation in the other man and took advantage. Seth had been keeled from the last attack and the Demon King followed with a short drop kick to the side of his head. Dazed he hadn't realized that he was being set up for the smaller man's patient dropkick into the turnbuckle. Before Seth could regain his bearings he felt his back make friends with the corner, causing his to flail in a panic and pain. He did the only thing he could do for now and that was get out of the ring and put some distance between him and Finn.

In the next moment, he found himself at the bottom of the ramp staring up at the Demon King just like he had in his hotel room the night before. This was dangerous, too dangerous. As he slowly brought himself crawl backwards up the ramp the last thing Seth saw that he knew would be burned into his mind for ever was the brief glance that Finn had spare him licking his lips. It was a sign that he was soon to go in for the kill. Seth knew he had lost this battle, but he refused to lose the war little did he know that his efforts were slowly becoming futile.

* * *

" _Just what is he?"_

Seth had hurried back to the locker room in a fit of panic. Quickly he began to shove everything from his locker into his bags not caring to see how'd they were going to fit. He needed to hurry, he needed to get away from everyone. If The Architect showed anyone even the slightest hint of fear, it'd all be over for him. But as soon as he stood, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Seth dared not look up, somehow he knew who was there.

The hand put pressure on his shoulder slowly pushing him against a wall. Once he felt his back hit the cold brick he looked up slowly. It was the same pair of green eyes that was looking down at him moments ago. Once more Seth opened his mouth to say something but again was cut off by the same finger held over his lips. He winced slightly as Finn dug his fingernail into the plump lip of The Architect until he drew blood. The smaller man stood there grinning and taking pride the in the blood he just drew.

Before Seth's thoughts could go any further he felt his bottom lip get sucked into the other man's mouth. He raised his hands to try and push Finn away but as his hands here centimeters away from Finn's chest he found himself unable to act. He thought about what the demon might think for taking aggression against its master. He really couldn't be thinking that could he? Seth was more positive than ever that he was losing himself over this demon business. He was beginning to think that there was a chance that the demon and the Demon King were both real.

He felt Finn push his hands down with one and another crept up into his long turess. The Demon King took a decent grip of the younger man's hair and yanking it back forcing Seth to bare his neck for him. The taller man nearly yelped as he felt Finn's lips brush against his neck. He backed up against the wall more like he was trying to escape but there was no where he could go. Even if he ran at this point surely the demon would just drag him back.

Seth felt trapped. He was caught in an odd purgatory, stuck between what was real and what was in his head. He felt like he couldn't breathe and when he finally let loose a shaky breath it was because he felt the smaller man's lips against his neck once more. Finn was nipping away, sucking, and licking anywhere he could find on Seth's neck, and all The Architect could do was plant his palms against the cold wall and brace himself for whatever it was the Demon King wanted to do to him.

He sucked his own lip into his mouth getting that metallic taste of his own blood on his tongue. Seth was fighting back against trying to make any noise. He didn't want to give Finn that satisfaction, it would have only signaled that the Irishman was winning this little game. Little did Seth know that he had no chance of winning at all, he could only deny the inevitable.

The Architect felt that hand on his hair loosen as it traveled down his back to the curve of his spine. He felt the gentle rub of small circles and the lips moving to his collar bone. What was only mere minutes felt like a lifetime for Seth. He could no longer deny that whatever it was Finn was doing to him felt good. The grip his teeth had on his lower lip loosened and finally, to the Demon King's delight he finally let loose a small moan.

His eyes widened in panic. What did he just do? Everything about this was wrong, so why was he beginning to like it? Before Seth could think he let loose yet another moan, and a little louder than the last when Finn pressed their hips together. His body truly did betray him when he realize that the small bulge in his tights rubbed against the one in the smaller man's trunks. Seth felt like the entirety of his senses had dulled at that simple feeling. Whatever sick sexual fantasy Finn had, it had begun to spread like a wildfire in Seth.

He could only watch as Finn finally pulled away to meet his bright green orbs with terrified brown ones. One of the smaller man's hands reached up ever so slightly causing Seth to flinch away, and was only met with the Irishman shaking his head ever so lightly. He moved that hand in closer letting it brush lightly against The Architect's cheek and moving up towards his bangs. He brushed some of those loose wet strands of Seth's long dark mane away from his face.

"You are beautiful," said Finn in a quiet whisper which only caused Seth's heart to sink down into his stomach. Seth knew himself that he wasn't bad looking, he worked hard to keep his image, but coming from the Demon King of all people made him feel sick, helpless even...and yet he had this small sense of flattery being called that. More and more he began to feel conflicted on what he should be feeling.

Another brush from the back of the Irishman's hand against his cheek caused Seth to shudder. The touches were so gentle that it made him almost forget that mere moments ago he had been dropkicking the taller man into a turnbuckle.

Brown eyes grew wide as he saw everything beginning to get dark around them. He couldn't see anything but the man in front of him. Seth felt that feeling of suffocation again just like the night before. He knew what was coming, and knew he couldn't fight against it. He squeezed his eyes right and dared not watch what was going to happen next. He suddenly felt weightless, like he was floating in an empty space.

When his eyes snapped open, he shot out of bed. He was back in his hotel room. Seth looked around and saw his bags neatly stacked in the corner by the door. Did he just have a dream? He grabbed his phone off his side table to check the time. It was almost one in the morning which meant RAW was long since over. It was a small relief that he didn't skip out on work on accident, but that also meant one thing: his encounter with Finn was very much real.

The Architect threw his hands over his face in embarrassment and shame knowing that if what happened was real, then he knew that he was beginning to give into the temptation. Seth felt utterly disgusted with himself for reacting the way that he did. His skin felt like it was on fire knowing that he helplessly stood there and just let Finn touch him. He could practically still feel the tingling of the Irishman's lips on his neck and collarbone.

He needed to stop thinking about this. Seth just wanted to get some sleep and head out for the next town for their next house show. If he dwindled on this for too long then he'd more than likely end up working another crap match.

The high-flyer shot out of bed making a beeline for the bathroom wanting to splash some water on his face. He quickly turned both the knobs letting the water warm up some before reaching both his hands under the spray and getting a decent amount on his face. When he looked up to inspect himself in the mirror his eyes widened in horror. There was a mark left behind on his collarbone. It looked almost like black splotch left behind by Finn when he was ravishing his being.

Seth sank down onto the bathroom floor as sweat collected on his entire body in a thin sheet engulfing his being. That mark signified one thing, **he belonged to the Demon King**.

* * *

Part three coming soon...hopefully. I will _DO MY BEST_ to get the next one out as fast as I can.

~CrisisExceed


End file.
